Rendezvous
by NathanDillon
Summary: He closed his eyes and imagined the sand becoming the sea once again, washing over him, removing him of this needless anxiety. "Took your time, didn't you?" Uses original characters; OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't shake this feeling of unease.

Nathaniel stood below the inverted ship, its midnight wood almost adding to the elastic shadow cast upon the salt flat, even though it only accounted for a grain of black sand amongst the vast stretch of land. The sky was painted blue, as sparse long, thin streaks of the canvas go unpainted. The Sun rests at an angle, as if the phantom straightedge of noon hour had given way and bent.

The masts were without their sails, baring their thick cross frames. The ship was seemingly supported in its upset position by these beams, kept from touching the ground - and their inevitable splintering from the ship's top-heaviness - by an unseen force; for all Nathaniel knew, it could be the waved mirages keeping it afloat.

In a flash and swish, he disappeared; to anyone standing below, he would have reappeared standing up, upside down on the capsized ship's bridge, seemingly defying gravity. To Nathaniel, however, they would be the ones breaking the law, as the sky became the bottomless sea and the flats became the skies. There was no viable reason for the ship's unique position, but Nathaniel paid the thought no mind as he had an uncountable number of times prior as he quickly rid himself of the sudden disorientation.

That, however, was not the unease he harboured.

He strode down the ebony-stained steps, down to the expansive deck and past the mast's bases. He turned around the last mast and reencountered the first two. As he passed the first, he stopped, looking up at the solid sky, and sighed. He closed his eyes and imagined the sand becoming the sea once again, washing over him, removing him of this needless anxiety. He bent his head downward, the fantasy ended, and exhaled sharply, opening his eyes to face reality. Level headed once again, he went on his way, his sights fixated on the door under the starboard stairs. Courage building with every step, he reached for the door handle -

"Don't come in yet!"

- only to have it wait its turn. The feminine voice from behind the door was in haste. Nathaniel sighed as he snuck a peek at his imaginary watch.

The anxiety returned.

There was a creak as the door clicked open and swung on its own accord, being of uncertainty.

"You can come in now…"

The distant comment was almost teasing to Nathaniel. He pushed the door open further, but just as he made to reply, he found the space beyond empty. Naught but a maple wooden corridor in stark contrast to the rest of the ship, leading to an open doorway, and a window beyond.

Keeping a brave face, Nathaniel proceeded, subconsciously hanging his haori on a protruding peg, red lining outward, as he walked. There was nothing else for him to look at; his point of interest was dead ahead.

The stretch of hallway emptied out into a room; more specifically, a bed room, as a queen sized bed complete with white comforter and pillows served as its centerpiece, pushed to the back of the room against the multi-paned windows. Two panes on each side were open, as a translucent curtain hanging above each waved as it met with the outside's gentle breeze. A simple four legged chair with backrest stood on the left.

Nathaniel walked forward, allowing himself access to the panoramic view the combined windows had to offer, taking in the odd inversion of sky and land. He closed his eyes, taking in the serenity of the moment.

"Took your time, didn't you?"

Nathaniel's eyes flew open. He whipped his body around to face the hall's opening, prepared to ask how she got past him.

The question died in his throat as he laid eyes on her.

There stood Flintlass, her arms leaning against the sides of the entrance, staring longingly at him. She wasn't wearing her hat, but she did wear a thin strapped light green nightshirt stopping at her thighs and a plunging neckline, the bottom revealing the lightly laced edges of her bra. Her weight was shifted to one side, causing one hip to have more of a curve than the other.

As well, she was barefooted.

The sound of padded footsteps resounded as Flintlass closed the distance between the two, grabbing at one of the folds of Nathaniel's kimono and pulling him close.

"You, mister," she half whispered with a grin, "are quite overdressed."

Nathaniel did the same, as he nipped at her ear. "Perhaps you'd like to remedy that, miss?"

Flintlass's face lit up, adorned with a sly grin. "That can easily be arranged," she said, as she draped her arms over his shoulders. She grabbed his collar, and in one swift motion removed his top and threw it off to the side, revealing his chest adorned with a few small scars. "There we go."

Nathaniel slowly pulled back, lustfully looking into Flintlass's eyes as she mimicked him. They both smiled softly as they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling themselves together, and tilting their heads in opposite directions before locking lips. Their embrace tightened, almost looking inseparable, as their arms moved about their bodies. Soft moans escaped them as they fell onto the large bed, Nathaniel first. They continued for a few minutes, before Flintlass abruptly stops. She looks up, as Nathaniel reclines his head backward.

The Sun was setting, more accurately rising into the ground. The room had begun to fill with a orange-golden glow.

"It's getting dark," Flintlass remarks matter-of-factly.

"It is," Nathaniel adds, linking his hands above the small of Flintlass's back. "Didn't know I came so late."

A smile played on Flintlass's lips once more. "Maybe…it's a sign."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" she placed her hands on Nathaniel's chest, "we should go…further."

Nathaniel's eyes wandered, a pondering look on his face.

"What do…you think?" she queried, slightly pouting her lips and tilting her head to one side, worried about the choice he might make.

Nathaniel's eyes returned to hers. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Without warning, he proceeded to nip at her neck, causing her to let out a small yelp.

"You idiot…" he whispered, "I love you too much to stop short."

With those words, Flintlass practically melted in Nathaniel's arms. She felt so much joy she almost cried. She returned the caress, as the two continued an exchange of sweet nothings in their ears and hands running over nearly every inch of their bodies, discrete moans escaping their mouths every now and then. They eventually found their way under the covers, but did not impede their actions whatsoever.

Morning came. Flintlass lay flat on the bed, the comforter covering her from the belly button down. Her nightshirt was gone, unveiling her sizeable breasts and bra. Lodged between her ample bosom was Nathaniel's head; the comforter only left his head and neck exposed. He was the first one awake, as he opened his eyes and arced their sight past her endowment to her face's sleeping form.

"Morning."

Flintlass's eyelids fluttered for a moment as her head slowly rocked back and forth before setting on her right. Her eyes opened slowly and smiled as she looked down at her chest. "Morning."

With some effort, Nathaniel hoisted himself out of Flintlass's cleavage, giving yield to red marks on his lower cheeks and neck. He stuck his hands into the comforter and pulls out his hakama and sash. Putting them on, he retrieved his top from the floor and slipped it on as well.

"You're leaving already?" Flintlass tiredly asks, sitting up a bit.

Nathaniel walked over to her side of the bed, sat down and leaned upon her, kissing her. Flintlass closed her eyes, taking in every moment.

"You know, you'll still have your clothes when you go back. You don't have to get them on right away."

"I know," Nathaniel replied as he stood up and stepped forward, "but it would just seem weird, wouldn't it?"

Flintlass smiled. "I know."

Nathaniel sighed and whipped around. "Damn it, I love you!"

Flintlass quickly stood up from the bed, revealing her naked form from the waist down. "I love you, too. And I don't care what they say. Or what they would say. If we're in love…there's nothing that could prove us wrong."

"It's just that we…have a stronger bond."

"Yeah…the strongest kind."

They both smile to each other. They wrap their arms around their middles and pull the other in, closing the distance, sealing it with a kiss. Nathaniel breaks it off; slowly, but surely. "I have to go."

Flintlass smiles. "I know. I'll be waiting."

Nathaniel kissed her on the cheek for one last time before walking through the doorway he came in. Flintlass stood there, eyes brimming with tears. As they begin to fall, she ran to the arch. "WAIT!" she screams, but she's too late. The hallway is empty, and the peg that once held the haori is now bare.

She couldn't stand this feeling of unease.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked down the wooden hall, his feet weighed with regret. Almost at the end, he lifted the haori off the peg and swung it over his shoulder. Sighing, he turns to the exit and steps forward, determined to return.

"WAIT!"

He whips around to face the scream; as the haori whacked the wall, his vision began to dissolve. As the pounding of footsteps reached him, everything had almost faded to black. As the steps were brought to an end, and the world had almost completely faded, he could make out a feminine silhouette rush into the doorframe.

And everything went black.

Nathaniel's eyes snapped open, meeting the white washed high ceiling. He sat up, keeping his legs lateral on the couch. He rotated his head left and right.

He was back in his office, untouched since he lay down. The tall stack of papers on the tan wood desk was still the same height, and the writing brushes were still lined up on the desktop. The low sun hadn't budged in the sky, still yielding the same red-orange hue.

Nathaniel looked down at the floor at the couch's feet. Sticking vertically out of the ground was his Zanpakuto, with its curved silver guard, red hilt, and three-inch gap in the blade's edge. He grabbed the sword by the hilt and pulled it out of the wooded floor. As he sat up, he stuck the sword's tip in the sheath at his side and slid it in as he stood up. Stretching his arms in every which direction, he woke himself up and walked over to behind his desk. Sitting down, he slipped the sole paper from the tray on his left over to his work space, grabbed a brush from the inkwell, and got down to business. Minutes later, Nathaniel made the last stroke with a flourish; he spun the brush in his fingers, held it in a vertical position, and dropped it, landing perfectly in the inkwell below. He picked up the page, waved it in the air, and placed it on top of the large pile on his left. The moment the two pages were acquainted, a knock sounded from the door. Nathaniel sighed, shaking his head at an angle.

"Captain Koro-shi-ya~!"

"Come in."

The door slid open, and in stepped a well-endowed young woman with a pink sash and strawberry hair, the top of her uniform left loose to accommodate for her large breasts. She was grinning deviously.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, perfect timing," Nathaniel began, as he patted the large stack of papers. "I was just about to start on my paperwork; perhaps you'd like to join me."

"Oh, no no no no…" came the reply, as she held her hands defensively and waved them, as if to ward off the pile's existence. "I think I've had enough paperwork for today," she said, laughing nervously.

Nathaniel laughed. "Relax, I was just kidding. This is my 'Done' pile." He stood up and walked across the room to the Lieutenant. "Was there something you needed?"  
She smoothed the back of her hair with her hand as she looked to her left. "There was, actually. Seeing as you're finished here, would you want to, oh, I don't know…" she looked back at Nathaniel, "go out drinking with me?"

"Well…" Nathaniel said, stroking his stubbled chin with his forefinger and thumb before smiling, "I don't see why not, sure."

Matsumoto pumped both her arms in the air, swinging her hips to one side as her exposed breasts bounced. "Great! Let's get going!" she said as she made for the door.

Nathaniel straightened his right arm and flexed its muscles. "I'll be there in a bit. Juust need to stretch after working so long. You go on ahead; I'll meet you there, Rangiku," he said, lightly grunting as he weaved his fingers together and forced his palms outward.

Rangiku twisted her torso and looked back. She pouted. "Oh, come on, Captain!" she whined as she hooked her forefinger in the base of her kimono's opening, tugging it down slightly.

"Alright!" he said, shaking his arm as if something was stuck to it. "I'm flexible again. Let's go."

Rangiku smiled. "Right." She turned back around and continued her way out the door, unhooking her finger. Nathaniel followed, but he stopped before the doorway. He grabbed onto the hilt of his Zanpakuto and slid it out of its sheath and turned it, the guard facing him. Lightly, he kissed the silver metal and placed his cheek upon it before sliding it back in. He walked through, slightly faster to catch up to the redheaded Lieutenant. As he reached her, he slowed his pace.

"Does your Captain know about this?"

Rangiku shrugged. "More or less. I _may_ have mentioned it to him when I slipped out of the office."

"You _may_ have?" Nathaniel queried.

"Well…" she replied, twirling a lock of her hair, "I guess it was more like I said it once I was on the other side of the door."

Nathaniel chuckled. "You certainly are a fascinating woman, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Don't need to tell me twice, Captain!"

He furrowed his brow. "I only told you once."

Rangiku giggled as she flung the lock behind her. "I know!"

Nathaniel smiled and shook his head, then sighed. "Just when I think I have you nailed…"

She giggled again, putting her hand over her mouth this time. "I didn't think I was _that_ mysterious!"

Nathaniel wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Flattery, my dear. Despite how the saying goes, it can very well get you anywhere," he said with an illustrious tone, flourishing his free hand about in the air.

"I'm sure," she said, half-laughing.

"It all depends on how it's used, see," he continued, "You can't use it too little, else they'll think you're stingy. The proper amount will yield the proper result, but that's not exciting at all, is it? No, if you want to both make the fitting impression _and_ keep it interesting, you have to…" he moved his arm to around her waist as he hovered his mouth over her ear and lowered his voice to a whisper, "layer…it on…a little…thick."

The two walked in silence for almost a minute, stuck in their positions, before simultaneously bursting out in laughter. Nathaniel brought his hand back up, resting it on her shoulder, using his other hand to keep his glasses from falling. Rangiku's hands went to the folds of her uniform to keep them from becoming too lose and exposing herself. Surrounding bystanders stared for a brief moment before returning to their business. After a good laugh, the two found themselves breathing deeply, but slightly unstable, as they clutched at their midriffs.

"Whew…" Rangiku gasped, "I don't think I've laughed like that in so long…and I'm not even drunk!"

"Then I guess there's no point in going drinking then?"

Rangiku's bliss quickly became shock as her eyes widened in horror. "Don't even joke about that, Captain!"

Nathaniel instantaneously laughed upon seeing her face. "Always keep them guessing, Lieutenant," he said as he patted her low on the back, "always keep them guessing."

Rangiku's part-pout-part-frown transfigured into a half smile. "I think _you're_ the one who's mysterious, Captain."

"How so?"

The incomplete smile melted. "Well…" she looked down, with a look of uncertainty upon her face. "You just…_appeared_ last year, and all of a sudden you're made Captain. And _then_, a few months later, you get your own Squad!" She stopped walking. "That doesn't just happen!"

Nathaniel stopped a few steps ahead of her. He ran his bony, metal hand through his hair, letting a sigh deflate through his nostrils. "It's hard to explain."

Rangiku placed her hand on her hip and shifted her weight to the same side, knitting her eyebrows together. "How hard is it?"

Nathaniel turned towards her, contemplating. He looked her straight in the eye. "More or less, hard to explain without privacy."

"Will that be all, Captain?"

Nathaniel tilted his head up, smiling and sharply nodding. "Yes, thank you."

The white-clad maid smiled as she stood straight and exited the small room, sliding the paper-thin door behind her.

The room was quaint and simple; the closed-in walls were seemingly weaved and had a flower-and-stem pattern painted across its bottom third. In the middle was a short, dark red wooden table, bearing two clay-crafted bottles of sake, conical drinking cups and an assortment of finger foods. The two sat across from each other - Nathaniel with his legs crossed and Rangiku with hers spread to the side - as their Zanpakutos leaned in the corner to Nathaniel's left.

Nathaniel selected a red saucer-cup and picked up a bottle by the neck, tilting its mouth inside to allow the drink to escape. On his discretion, he snapped the bottle vertically before closing the lid and passing - more or less tossing - it to the Lieutenant, before she did the same, albeit with a slightly larger cup. With a satisfied _clunk_, Rangiku replaced the bottle on the table, and thrust her cup to the space above the centre of the table, clinking as it met with Nathaniel's.

"Cheers!"

They retrieved their cups and sipped until the cup's insides were nothing more than slippery, placing the cups on the table shortly after. The two exhaled, their heads bent down slightly.

"Alright," Rangiku said as she wiped the excess sake from her lips, "We're alone. Now, could you please tell me what happened?"

Nathaniel's jaw shifted to the right, his eyes dropping to his left. He remained silent for a minute, before inhaling, righting his jaw, and looking up at the person opposite. "It started a hundred years ago. I was the Lieutenant of Squad Two. The Captain of Squad Twelve back then got into a mess, and, I got him out of it. I was helping him with this portal system, see. One that could just bypass the Gates we use. He got through just fine, and I…heh…" He chuckled as he picked up the smaller bottle of sake by the neck. "I got lost." He took a swig, then looked back at her. "Not exactly becoming of me, eh?"

Rangiku's head was tilted to the side.

"I was in an entirely different world," he continued, "Not here, not the World of the Living, not Hueco Mundo…it just blew my mind. And then I found there were more. As many as there are stars in the sky." He took another swig. "In the last hundred years, I've…_seen_ things you people wouldn't believe."

Rangiku straightened her head and leaned forward, reclaiming the larger bottle. She popped the lid open and poured herself another cup. "And that's how you got that… Keyblade?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Exactly. Well, not exact, per se, but you get my drift. Anyway…the King found out about it, and, as the great poets say, the rest is history." He took a celebratory gulp and half-slammed the bottle on the table. "Not as thorough as you were expecting, but I think it got the point across."

She gulped the sake in her cup before slamming it onto the table, hand open, with an exasperated exhale. She then sat straight up, flicking an errant lock of hair to the side.

"I mean, if I gave you the whole story, we'd be here all night."

Rangiku looked up at the ceiling, putting her forefinger to her chin.

"Of course, you wouldn't have a problem with that…"

"Hey, Rangiku? You in here?"

The door slid open, and a spiky, black-haired head poked in. "Oh, Captain Koroshiya."

"Shuhei!"

Nathaniel looked up. "Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Am I disturbing something?"

"Not precisely."

"Then would you mind if Rangiku came with us for a bit?"

With a grunt, Nathaniel stood up and faced the Lieutenant. "Mind if I joined you?"

"And _then_ I said…'Soldier, that's insubordination! To the brig with you!'"

Rangiku nearly cackled in reply as the two walked - more or less stumbled - through the empty streets. She hiccupped, placing her hand up to her mouth with a slight delay, causing her to lose her balance and would have fallen down completely had her arm not have been linked with Nathaniel's. "Excuse me…" she giggled, hiccupping once again at the end.

"Don't _worry_, love, happens _all_ the time," Nathaniel slurred with a pirate's accent, pulling on her arm with his own as she was hoisted back on her feet, only to have her sway on spot. He grinned as he shook his head vigorously. "We're almost there," he said, with his normal tone and pacing. They continued down the road, Nathaniel retaining his steady walk while Rangiku lost her footing every now and again. At last, they reached the doors marked with the number ten. Nathaniel reached his free arm towards one of the doors to pull it open, before a slender hand grabs it.

"It's alright," she said, "I can get in on my own."

"Are you sure?" Nathaniel unlinked their arms, leaving Rangiku to her own devices. She took one step before stumbling. Nathaniel wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her up. "Clearly you're not."

"No, no, it's alright…"

"No, it isn't." He pulled the door wide open and walked her inside.

The Squad Ten office was essentially a carbon copy of his own; the only visible difference being the back of the couch faced the desk, and the stacks of paper that were piled upon it.

"I thought you said you did your paperwork."

"No, I just said I had enough of it…" Rangiku grumbled.

Nathaniel shook his head and smiled. He lay Rangiku down on the couch, being careful not to touch her excessively. He propped up her head with a pillow and placed her Zanpakuto on the floor below. He stood up straight, with a content look on his face. He decided to turn around.

"Captain…" he hears her moan. Nathaniel turns back around.

"Yes?"

"Come a bit closer…"

Raising an eyebrow, he complies, bending over her still figure.

"A little more…"

He drew his eyebrows together as his face hovered just above hers.

His eyes widened.

Her lips had come in contact with his, not letting go for a few minutes.

"Thank you for tonight," she whispered, "I had a good time."

"You're welcome."

She smirked as her eyes glided closed. Nathaniel stood back up and walked out the office doors. In a flash, he disappeared from the entrance and reappeared at the one to his own. He walked straight inside, past the desk and through the door to the side, entering his living quarters.

He shrugged his haori off upon entering and approached the sink, turning the taps, taking off his glasses, and splashing cold water on his face. Repeatedly. He closed the faucets and dried his face off. He grabbed his glasses and walked over to his futon, sat down and untied his sandals, slipping them off with his socks. He slipped under the covers and grabbed his Zanpakuto from the ground. Unsheathing it, he stabbed it into a pre-worn slot in the flooring. He replaced his arms underneath the covers as he drifted off to sleep, the sword receiving a reddish glow.

Nathaniel opened his eyes. He was already on the deck of the ship. The time of day was a far cry from the last time; the Sun had seemingly just finished setting, as the entire sky was filled with a dark blue hue. He walked over to the door and twisted the knob, still yielding the same click. He pushed, the door less than gracefully opening with a creak. He waltzed right in, not bothering with the peg - he didn't have anything to hang anyway.

He stopped in the doorway. Flintlass was lying on the bed, in her normal attire, her hat hanging on the headrest. The room was now lit with two oil lanterns burning brightly. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled daintily.

"You're late." She snapped the book shut, smirking, as she swung her legs over the side and stood up, walking over to him, her heeled boots clacking. She draped her arms over his shoulders, her hands holding onto each other on the other side. "All day with nothing to do but read…you really know how to keep a woman waiting."

Nathaniel wrapped his arms around her middle. "Isn't it worth it?"

She smiled playfully. "I could have waited a thousand years, and still I'd wait more."

"That's why I love you."

"And I you."

They drew the other in, and their lips locked. They stayed like that for a minute before separating. They both got on the bed and continued, with free reign.

"So, that's all that happened?"

Nathaniel nodded as much as he could. His head now laid in Flintlass's lap, who stroked his hair and face.

Flintlass grinned. "Does that mean you're cheating on me now? That's not very nice…" she said with a pouty voice.

"Of course not," Nathaniel replied, "we were drinking, she kissed me while she was drunk. That's as far as it goes."

"I guess…" she said as she drew circles in his hair, "but that would have been exciting, even just a little bit!"

"Then you're saying I _should_ cheat on you?"

Flintlass slapped him on the cheek. "Ow!"

She giggled. "See? Just a little excitement."

"Yeah…" Nathaniel mused. "I'm sorry about how I left you earlier."

Her hands stopped moving. "No. It's not your fault. I was just…" She sniffed. A tear trailed down her cheek. "I just felt a little…" Another sniff. A quiet sob.

The tear fell on his forehead.

Slowly, Nathaniel sat up and turned towards her. She was quivering with every sob as her tears ran down her declined face.

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly. The sobs and tears didn't stop, but they did slow down.

"Tonight will be different. I promise."

Flintlass was silent. She returned the embrace. "…thank you," she whispered.

He nipped at her neck as she sniffed. "I love you."

She wiped her eyes. "I love you too." Her hands went to her boots, pulling the zipper pulls down all the way and pulling them off her feet by the heels. She tossed them onto the floor. "Don't you…think it's time we went to bed?"

Nathaniel pulled away carefully and looked at her face, which now bore a weak grin. He couldn't help but imitate it. He reached for the rolled up comforter at the foot of the bed and pulled it over the two of them as they slid into position. Nathaniel reached for one lamp, as Flintlass did the other, and the room went dark. They held each other in their arms, and kissed once again.

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

-1 "You can stay longer this time?"

Nathaniel kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah."

The morning sun had begun to pour into the bedroom, and Nathaniel and Flintlass sat up in bed, with the comforter up to their waists. Nathaniel was shirtless, and Flintlass only wore her bra. She had her arms crossed on her lap as Nathaniel draped his arm across the back of her shoulders.

"So it's night over there."

"Right." Nathaniel pulled her towards him and planted another kiss. "That means…I can spend the whole day with you. Maybe even more."

Flintlass's face lit up as she softly inhaled and a smile slowly grew on her face. Her arms came to life as they wrapped themselves around Nathaniel. "Thank you…" she half-squealed into his chest.

Nathaniel brought his arms around her, kissing her on the head. "The day's yours. What do you want to do first?"

Flintlass's arms became limp as she lost her grip, her body leaning back on top of Nathaniel's legs as her lower body was freed from the comforter, revealing her laced panties and shapely legs. She stared at the ceiling with half-closed eyes and an intoxicated smile. "Hmm…I can't think of anything…" she said in a sluggish, sleep-like tone. She turned her head to Nathaniel as she lifted her legs into the air, pretending to paddle in slow motion. "Why don't we just…stay here for a bit?"

Nathaniel hovered his head above hers. "That's a great idea," he whispered, before his lips locked with hers. She sat up and pulled the covers back over her, sliding down so the comforter went up to her neck. She looked up at Nathaniel with a grin.

"Well, come on. Let's pass the time while I think of something."

Nathaniel grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled it over him, imitating his partner. "Okay. Now what?"

She grinned even more before sliding even further below the covers, giggling along the way. "Come on in, the water's fine…"

He, however, dived right in and went for the other side. Flintlass yelped as the comforter bulged on her side. "Hey!"

"You're right, the water's nice and warm over here."

"Why, you…"

"Hey! Not there!"

"All's fair, buddy boy."

"Come here, I'll show you fair…"

"Give that back!"

"You'll have to catch me first."

"Okay, two can play at this game."

"Oh, so it's a game now, is it?"  
"Let's see, pull on this one…"

"You can't be serious!"

"Of course I am. It's my game."

"This was the first thing you picked, wasn't it?"

"Well, the day's mine, isn't it?"

The later minutes were filled with silence as the comforter's terrain shifted about.

"Mmm…Nathaniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got an idea…"

Flintlass shifted her skirt around on her hips, tugging the top of the fabric ever so slightly so its seams matched up with her legs. With a final twist, she gave a satisfied sigh and smoothed the leather downwards with cupped hands. Absentmindedly, she lifted her tricornered hat off the bed rest and placed it on top her head. She walked up to the full-length mirror and eyed herself as she pulled her matching vest over her gray top. Pulling it taught, she spun her feet on her heels, keeping her eyes on the reflection, then again, in the opposite direction. She blew herself a kiss and winked. With a playful open-mouthed grin, she made her way to the hallway, moving her arm behind her head to nudge her hat, the corner now covering her right eye.

She strutted down the hall one foot in front of the other, her outstretched arms allowing her fingers to glide along the painted wood. She smiled daintily at the succeeding ceiling, as if to warn it of her impending actions. She walked through the open door, spying Nathaniel.

He was sitting on the base of the nearest mast, one leg up on the platform. He held a flintlock pistol in each hand, pointed downwards.

"Why do women always take so long?"

Flintlass tilted her head to the side, slumped her shoulders, and pouted. "Hey, what happened to 'the day is yours'?" she added with air quotes.

"I didn't say it was yours to waste!"

"Uh!" She placed the backs of her hands on her hips, half stomping her foot as her body rebounded. "Well sorry for using the day the way I want to!"

"I just want to spend more time with you, okay?"

With this, her features softened. The muscles in her arms relaxed as they fell to her sides. "Right…that's why you're even here for this long…" Her head hung as she stared at the deck.

A guilty look plastered itself on Nathaniel's face. Placing the guns on the base, he stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her as he approached. She didn't move.

"I'm sorry," he said into her ear, "I guess I shouldn't rush things. Let's try and savour every moment we have."

"Why?" she sobbed into his shoulder, "I just don't get it…why am I so emotional when it comes to things like this? It hardly happened before…"

Nathaniel pondered. "It's because we haven't been seeing each other as often lately. And in the time between, we're separated. Literally worlds apart."

"I really hope things change soon. I'm sick of being away from you like this."

"So am I." He pulled away, keeping his arms around her middle. He let one hand go, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "What do you say?"

Flintlass looked up at him, her face retaining the sad look. A moment passes, and a smile rises along her face, and she blinks and tilts her head. "Let's do it."

Nathaniel smiled in return. He walked back to the platform and picked up the firearms before returning. "Now what did you want to do with these?"

She grinned. "You'll see."

"Okay, to the count of ten."

The two stood back-to-back on the salt flat below. Nathaniel now sported a black tricorne, worn out and bent in several places, but still wearable.

"You can't be serious."

"Come on, I always wanted to try this!"

"What if you miss? What if _I_ miss?"

"Then the other wins. Simple."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, you mean…wait a minute, you're not a lousy shot!"

"It's a split second thing. Anything could happen."

"Weren't you supposed to have trained for that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, but I think my skills have gotten rusty…"

"…let's just do it, alright? You're spoiling the mood."

"Okay. Sorry."

The two stood up straight and simultaneously raised their pistols so they pointed to the sky.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"One." They both stepped forward. "Two." Another step. "Three." Another.

They continued for four steps. "Eightnineten!" Flintlass yelled as she spun around and fired her pistol. Just as Nathaniel whipped around his hat flew off.

"Hey! You cheated!" he protested.

"Did not!" She gloated, brandishing her pistol in the air like a drunken pirate. "I said 'to ten', and I went to ten, didn't I?"

"That's childish!" he said, examining the extent of the hat's damage.

Flintlass walked up to him, spinning the gun on her finger with a smirk. "You're just mad because you lost."

Nathaniel huffed. "I am not."

"Yes you are." She had a full-blown grin now.

Nathaniel placed the hat back on his head. "Let's just do it again, alright?"

"Fine…" she said with an exasperated sigh. With that, the two returned to their original positions and began to walk.

However, as Flintlass said "Seven," Nathaniel pointed his gun behind his head and pulled the trigger. Flintlass's hat fell forward and flipped, landing on her chest.

Her eyes widened with shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed as she turned around.

"What?" he said casually, "Now we're even."

"But I actually went to _ten_, jackass!" she squealed, making her way towards him, "And you weren't even looking! You could have killed me!"

Nathaniel turned around, with a little bounce in his step. He grinned, lightly laughing, as he faced her. "Yeah, well, now you know how I felt."

Flintlass now sported something between a pout and a frown, as she shot a glare that would have knocked his hat off a second time. Without warning, she pounced on him, sending the couple to the flat's hard surface with a grunt from Nathaniel.

"Okay, okay," he conceded, "I'm sorry, alright? I'm so-Mmph!"

Without warning, Flintlass pressed her lips against his, the usual seal absent as her tongue had decided to leave the confines of her mouth. Her arms had spread out wide, gripping on to his rebellious wrists. Moments later she stopped, her tongue poised before retracting as a grin stretched her lips.

"I always wanted to try that, too," she implored.

Nathaniel's head reclined forward. "Did you come up with _any_ ideas that doesn't degenerate to you making out with me?"

Flintlass let go of his arms and pushed herself up slightly. She looked up at the sky. "Hmm…" She looked back down with a smile. "Nope."

Nathaniel lightly grumbled, causing Flintlass to pout. "Aww, don't you like it?" she half-whimpered.

Nathaniel's stoic expression became content as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I do. Don't think otherwise."

She imitated him, slowly loosening her tense muscles, as her chest made contact with his. She smiled daintily as she looked lustfully into his eyes.

"What else did you have planned?" he queried.

"Oh, just one more thing," she replied vaguely, "but we can't do it until later."

"Okay…what do you suggest we do until then?"

Her smile could have fit the both of them. "Do you really have to ask?"

Her head nestled in the nook of his neck, a content look on her face, placing a hand on his bare chest. His arm reached around to stroke her bare shoulder. As a whole, they remained immobile.

She moaned wistfully. "Who am I kidding? I could have come up with a hundred things, but it all would have ended up like this."

Nathaniel looked down.

"But I'm not one to complain. Are you?"

"No…I'm not," he said as he kissed her head.

She sighed in her throat. "I guess this is all I really wanted. You and me…together…like this…" she said, drawing circles in his toned chest. She stopped, as she moved her head onto the left of his chest, draping her arm across to the bed sheets. "If it was just this…and we didn't move…" her eyes closed. "But then it'd be a little boring."

Nathaniel pulled her in close. "Yeah. If we could do this out there, I would."

"I know," she said, wrapping her arm around his. They lay there for a moment, as Flintlass slowly tilted her head from side to side. She rolled over as her chin rested in the centre of his chest, and her chest met his stomach. "Undo my bra, Nathaniel."

His eyes were wider than her chest. His jaw would have dropped, but he prevented it from doing so as to keep his lover uninjured. "Huh?"  
"You know," she replied, her head bouncing with every word, "just a little excitement."

"Yeah, but still…" he hesitated, as his eyebrows screwed around, scratching the back of his head with his bony hand. Seconds later, he conceded. "Alright." Delicately, he slipped his other arm out from beneath her, and rotated his hand by the wrist. "But getting rid of it is your job."

"Deal."

With precision, Nathaniel grabbed at the fastener with his forefingers and thumbs. He pushed the piece inward, then pulled out, freeing the straps from one another.

Flintlass smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you. Well, a deal's a deal…" She grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it over them. With the sound of snapping elastic, she tossed her bra out from the covers as it casually landing on the night stand. She giggled as she rolled off his chest onto her back, the comforter only stopping at the tip of her shoulders. "What? Were you expecting a free show?"

Nathaniel slipped down to her level. "Maybe."

She shot a knowing smile. "You pervert," she said, as she slid over to kiss him on the cheek, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "I like how this feels."

"So do I."

This time, she shot him a nasty look. "You really _are_ a pervert."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and kept them fixed on the ceiling. "I'm not looking, am I?"

A sly grin planted itself on her face. "I never said you couldn't."

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow as she released him, grabbing hold of the edge of the covers and pulling it over their heads. Before the comforter had made contact, the two figures were already moving about the bed as the rustling of sheets accompanied the soft clicking of tongues and moans.

"Mmm…kind of a reverse of last time."

"I didn't know which one is more comfortable, you see…so I wanted to, y'know…mmm…try it out…"

"And what do you think?"

"Nnn…dunno…let's go a little…further…"

No words left their mouths for the minutes to come.

"Okay…I think I've got it."

"Yeah?"

"They're both the same."

"Well that's great." Nathaniel peeked his head out of the blanket and propped himself up with his shoulder. The sun had already set, and an afterimage of its fiery glow lingered in the room. "Wow, it's even later than last time."

Flintlass grabbed his furthest shoulder and pulled herself up against him, smothering his chest with her own as she looked at the window. "Guess we can get down to business, then," She released his shoulder and dove back into the covers, leaving Nathaniel with a questioning look. Seconds later, a pair of panties were flung through the opening of the comforter, landing hard on the pillow.

"You can come in now," she flirted, stroking the bed sheet at the blanket's entrance with one finger. Nathaniel chuckled and smiled before slipping under himself, and the figures beneath roamed around.

"You know," she moaned, "this is even _more_ comfortable."

"I bet it is," he said, as the trails of her hair, spilled out onto the pillows before retreating like the tide.

"Nnn…ohh…mmm…this is even better…" she moaned again, "Oh, how I love this…I don't want it to stop…please…"

"You know…I'll do whatever I can to make sure it doesn't."

"But…nnn…how?"

"I don't know…but we go again tomorrow…and after we're through with our assignment…"

"Ohh…now I get it…mmh…I…love you so much…"

"Ahh…I love you too…"

"Promise me…you won't let me go…"

"I promise. You're mine, and I'm yours."

She sniffed.

"What is it?"

"You…you don't know…how much that means to me…" She started to sob.

"…I think I do."

"No…" Another sniff. "No, you don't…I'm always…stuck here…when you come here…and I…" A louder sob. "I don't want this to ruin things between us!"

"It won't. I promise."

"Do you…really mean that?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Th-thank you…"

"And don't say I don't know how you feel. I'm separated from you, too. Sure I'm surrounded by others, but none of them is you, so I'm even more lonely."

The figures stopped moving.

"Can we just…stay like this? For the rest of the night?"

"…of course we can."

Flintlass's hand weakly reached up and pulled the comforter down to their necks. Her eyes were puffy and red, and tear marks were left on her cheeks. Her hands were at the back of his neck, but her arms were nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you…again…" she choked.

Nathaniel slowly moved his head towards hers, but before he made contact, her lips collided with his, and they locked for a minute before gasping for air.

"Good night, my love," he said, stroking a lock of her hair before closing his eyes.

"Good night…" she said with a soft smile, before she too closed her eyes, "…Nathaniel."

The sun had completely set.


	4. Chapter 4

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left again.

Flintlass's head rocked back and forth, slowly like a kitten's head, with its eyes locked on a wide-swinging pendulum. Her tongue pressed behind her teeth as she let out a soft "Nnn…" and her hands absentmindedly grabbed at the sheets near her crotch.

Her head moved again, quicker this time as her splayed legs followed suit, tenting the covers for a moment before flattening. She let out another moan as her face met the bed.

Seconds pass, and her head was yanked to the left as if possessed, locks of hair getting some air time before resting on her face. "Uh…" Back to the right. She grimaced as her knuckles turned white. Now her upper torso jerked about, sudden yet not strong. Her breathing escalated, her features softened but full of worry.

"Aah!" she softly screamed as she quickly sat up in bed and her eyes shot open. The sheets fell off her chest, exposing her laced bra to the room. She panted as she looked around. She panted as her head jerked about, just as it had moments before. Her head stopped as the panting slowed. She took a hand and patted down on her abdomen, as if to make sure it was still there.

"Oh…" she whispered, "just a dream."

Her partner stirred, rolling over to her side as he groggily looked up at her. "What is it?" he half-slurred.

She grabbed at the sheets again, placing her hands on her lap as she looked down at him. "It's…nothing. Just had a strange dream is all."

He propped himself up with his bent arm. "Want to talk about it?"

Her mouth formed the beginning of a pout as her eyes wandered. "It was a really weird dream."

Nathaniel sat up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Honey, you can tell me anything."

She looked over at him, who gave her an assuring smile. Her eyes darted back to her hands, still clenching the sheets. Her eyelids lowered as her lips narrowed. "I dreamt I was…" she gulped softly. "pregnant." She looked back at him.

A hint of his smile remained. "Really?"

"Yeah…" she leaned back against the headboard as his hand retreated. "It was…strange. Really strange. I never felt anything like it before."

"But it was just a dream."

"Yeah, I know that, but…" she sighed, her head slipping to meet the pillow beneath, "there's just this…lingering sensation. It left me with a funny feeling inside." She turned her head to him. "No pun intended."

He smiled, slipping down to her level, keeping his eyes on her. He pecked her on the cheek as she lightly blushed and smiled back at him.

"It didn't exactly do wonders for my figure, I can tell you that much," she said spitefully.

"Yours? Impossible," he said, proceeding to nip at her neck.

"Oh, stop!" she half-giggled. Her smile disappeared moments later. "You know…"

"Hmm?" He stopped.

"I've always…thought about that."

"Having a baby?"

"Yeah…" she said, crossing her arms over her abdomen, her eyes pointed at the ceiling.

A sad look slid over his face. "We both know that can't happen."

"I know, but…" she quickly sat up and sighed, pointing her face down. "Just a little bit of excitement…"

He sat up as well, wrapping his arm around her again as he shook his head in memory. "You and your excitement. If it did happen, then what would we do?"

Her head tilted to one side. "We'd keep it a secret."

"And just how would we do that?"

She pouted slightly. "I could stay here…"

"I don't know…"

"And when we leave, you could let me out again, until we have to go back!"

He rubbed his forehead with his metal hand, letting out an extended sigh. "I'll think about it."

She frowned. "You don't want to."

He exhaled shortly. "It's not that, it's just…oh, how do I put this delicately…"

He pondered for a good minute before raising his head.

"It'd put us in an awkward position."

Flintlass stared at him in disbelief. "You're afraid."

"What?"

She shifted closer to him. "You're scared about experiencing something you haven't yet. Well, so am I. But that's why I want to do it, to eliminate that fear. If we were always scared of something new, we'd do nothing new, and our lives would get boring. I don't want that to happen to mine, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen to yours."

Nathaniel looked down at his lap in thought. "Well…I was actually referring to the fact that we're not married yet."

Shock and disgust fought for display on Flintlass's face as her mouth dropped open. With a squeal-yell, she tackled him onto the bed, pushing almost to the edge. "Why, you…I was talking all meaningful and you had to ruin the mood!"

He looked up at her with a grin. "Ain't I a stinker?"

She playfully hit his chest. "I'm starting to not like you," she said with a pouty tone.

"Aww…" he replied, lifting his torso slightly to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled himself up - pulling her down in the process - and kissed her full on the lips.

As they separated, Flintlass sat up, crossing her arms over her lap again. "What do you say?"

Nathaniel sat up as well, and took her hand with both of his. "Yes. I want to." She smiled. "But not yet. Let's just…wait a little."

She launched herself at him, instantly wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you…this means so much to me…"

He smiled, returning the embrace.

"So," she finally asked, "when are we getting married?"

He grinned again. "That's for me to know-"

Her grip on him tightened exponentially. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she said through clenched teeth.

His eyes bulged out of his sockets. "No-no-nothing, honey…"

She grinned with narrowed eyes. "That's what I thought," she remarked as she eased the tension in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Flintlass sighed with her tongue pressed behind her teeth, as her eyes glided open. She tilted her head to the side, her cheek squishing from the pressure, as she gazed below.

Her hand stretched outwards and flattened itself on her swollen stomach, moving along it as if to smooth any wrinkles in the grey material. Her vest and skirt hung on the headboard, now ill-fitting on her new bodice.

She smiled as her head righted itself, and her eyes became fixated on their sights.

"Hey there," she half-whispered, as she continued to stroke her distended stomach. "How are you doing?"

Her shirt bulged a fraction in one spot in response. She let out a small gasp before placing her hand in the same spot. "Is that so?" she replied in a certain tone. It bulged again, the same hand hardly raising at all.

She smiled again. "I love you, too." She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on her stomach again. She sighed, a dreamy look apparent in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her dome, her fingers sliding to brush her stomach's only stretch of bare skin. She heaved another sigh, the space between her fingers expanding slightly and shortly.

"Don't worry," she reassured and she blinked droopily and fought a yawn, "any minute now."

Minutes passed as her head slowly rocked back and forth, her face bearing a content yet slightly intoxicated look.

_Click_.

A creak resonated from the hall. She softly inhaled as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Before long, Nathaniel emerged from the absent doorframe. Flintlass smiled sweetly.

He imitated her. "Hey."

"Hey." She removed her hands and pressed them down at her sides, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She pressed down again, and with a soft grunt, hoisted herself onto her feet. With a daint waddle, she made her way over to him as he hung his haori on a nearby hook. He bend at the waist as she moved up to him; he wrapped his arms around her hips, her girth fitting in the room he accommodated. Their lips locked for eternal seconds before parting.

"You got a little bigger."

She pouted in mock. "Now that's just plain mean. Not to mention a little rude," she remarked, backing up a bit.

He chuckled as he straightened up. "If I didn't say it, who would?"

She knowingly smiled at him. "I know," she replied, subconsciously placing her hand atop her stomach.

"How is she?"

"Pretty well. She woke me up from my nap, though," she recalled as she waddled back to the bed. Nathaniel walked around to the other side.

Flintlass stopped. She turned her head to the right and observed the profile of her figure in the full length mirror. She groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting down one of the pillows and moving to fluff another.

"Remember when I told you about that dream?" she reminisced, applying the inside of her wrists to her hips. "That it didn't do wonders for my figure?" She rotated them so her hands hovered over her rear. "I was right," she finished with a pout.

Replacing the third pillow, Nathaniel climbed up and over the bed to her side. "No, you weren't…"

"Yes, I was," she argued, flat out frowning as she threw her arms to her sides in a fit of disgust and sadness. "Just look how big I am-" she gestured to her stomach. "I'm huge!"

With a look of sympathy, Nathaniel wrapped his arm around her chest, where her swollen breasts and stomach parted. He kissed her on the cheek. "That's just more of you for me to love."

Her eyebrows drooped to the sides. "You're not just saying that, are you?" A pleading tone was prevalent in her voice.

Another kiss, on the corner of her mouth. "Of course not."

She smiled weakly, placing her hands on her thighs. "Are you sure?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, causing her to sway a bit.

"Absolutely." He bent toward her again and openly kissed her on the lips. Her arms loosened, falling to her sides as she lightly moaned into his mouth. She lifted her arms and took hold of his shoulders, lengthening their exchange.

The once again parted, a longing look left between them with a simultaneous sigh.

"I love you so much," he finally said.

"I love you, too."

His eyes shifted to the left and he adopted a sly grin. She noticed this and inquisitively smiled. "What?"

He looked back at her, still grinning wordlessly.

She got the hint and sighed disappointedly. "Honey, not now. Now like…this…"

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Oh. Then…what?"

"How about we just…lie together?"

She wholeheartedly smiled. "I'd like that."

"So, how long has it been out there?"

"Fourteen days."

They now lay beside each other atop the covers. Flintlass had her fingers weaved together atop her stomach.

"So, I guess…any day now."

"Yeah." His eyes drifted over to her, his head following in turn.

Her head rolled to face his. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it seconds later, rolling his head away as he shook it. "No, I couldn't…"

Her head touched the covers. "Come on, tell me," she teasingly demanded, accompanied with a petite pout.

He sighed exasperatingly. "Could I…" he turned back to her, eyes locking for a second before turning back again. "I don't know…"

Her brow furrowed as her glare bore into the back of his head. "Finish that sentence for I'll do it for you."

Once again, he faced her. "I wanted to know if I could…talk to her."

Her features softened as the sheet covered the side of her face and her mouth opened. "Aww…" she gushed, "you have a soft side after all."

Now it was his turn to scrunch up his eyebrows. "Since when didn't I have a soft side?"

Her lips shrugged. "You just…don't show it so often."

"I see."

She smiled gently. "It's a nice side. I don't mind seeing it every now and again."

He couldn't help but mimic her. "So what do you say?"

She lifted her head back onto her shoulders, keeping her eyes on him as she put her hands at the hem of her shirt and sat up slightly. "You're her father, aren't you?"

He edged his way over to her as she lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach to him. The shirt's excess was bunched up below her breasts as he stopped right next to her. Tenderly, he placed his left hand on her stomach. She minutely shivered from the contact. He bent his head closer.

"Hi," he began to speak. Her face flushed red as she smiled, and he began to stroke her stomach. "I know it's been a while since I was here, but I want you to know; I love you."

Flintlass's head slowly tilted to the side as the corners of her mouth drooped.

He inhaled. "I…can't wait to hold you in my arms." He put on a small smile and, with slight, hesitation, kissed the taut skin.

A soft sniffle reached his ears, prompting him to turn to his partner. Two wet lines leading from her eyes graced her cheeks, the corners of her mouth slightly upturned as she softly gasped for air.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing…" she replied, wiping her eyes. "It's just…" A sob this time.

He sat up with her, reluctantly removing his hand. "Finish that sentence or I'll do it for you." He playfully prodded her shoulder.

She smiled weakly. "It almost felt like…you were talking to me. That even though you aren't here with me all the time, you still love me. That just…" her head bent down to her chest. "it just makes me feel so happy…" she finished, crying.

He drew her in with both arms as her head nestled on his shoulder. "There there," he assured, as he lightly kissed her neck. "I'll never leave you. Don't ever think that."

Then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nathaniel asked, utterly confused.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out, amidst the laughter. "I get mood swings! It happens!"

He backed away from her as she threw her head back. Her face was filled with joy, the trails of tears on her rounded cheeks were practically dry from her reddened cheeks.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why, you callous vixen!" he accused.

She laughed even more at that comment. "Oh, how I LOVE it when that happens!" she yell-swooned, rolling onto her side as her abdomen bobbed up and down from her bursts. "I think I might even have the baby now, this feels so- ah!" The laughter stopped as her hands went to her immense stomach.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for," he recited.

"No, it's not that." She looked up at him with a straight face. "She kicked."

He lost his smile as his eyebrows raised slightly. "Really?"

After moments of silence, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards her.

"Hey, what are you-"

"You didn't feel her kick yet, did you?"

His eyes darted about. "Well, no, but-"

She glared back in response. "You're not scared again, are you?" she challenged with a smirk.

He exhaled in annoyance. "I was never scared."

Her mouth flat lined as her gaze sustained. "Well then?"

He replied seconds later, in the form of a smile. She echoed as she rolled onto her back again and placed the now willing hand onto her stomach, yielding another minute shiver from her. She closed her eyes as she guided his hand across the non-existent terrain. He closed his eyes as well, is if drifting off to sleep with a good thought still fresh in his mind.

As they slid to the left, the hands stopped. Their eyes snapped open with a small collective gasp. Their heads turned to the hands, as they smiled warmly at the sight.

Her eyes glided over to him, urging him to answer an unasked question. He shook his head in part disbelief and sighed in thought. "You…" he looked back at her. "Now I can't wait even more."

Slowly, she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. They smiled at each other, staring longingly into the other's eyes. Their lips locked again as their eyes slid shut. Slowly, they fell backwards onto the bed so their heads met the pillows, and their lips became two again. They didn't move after, save for the rise and fall of their chests.


End file.
